Deseo
by Sweetie-Silver Black
Summary: DrxHr. El deseo puede llevar al finl más trágico, hacerte regresar a un lugar que no debiste, y puede hacerte encontrar allí algo que no quieras ver. Participa en el reto de Lisky en el foro Dramione. Los polos Opuestos se atraen.


Bueno, aquí el producto del reto propuesto por Lisky en el foro Dramione. Los polos opuestos se atraen. No sé que parecerá pero en fin, creo que me ha quedado bastante macabro, muy de mi estilo, gracias por leer, y si tenéis algún comentario al rspecto, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje o dejar un review, tanto malo como bueno, lo recibiré con gusto, pero en serio, no como la gente que dice que acepta buenos y malos comentarios y así le llega alguien que dice que no le gustó la historia se pone que trina. Sois bienvenidos a opinar sobre el fic y espero que tenga al menos un puntito para el reto xD. Las condiciones eran estas, no estoy segura de haberlas cumplido todas.

Un OneShot Drama/Tragedy. Mas de 2000 palabras.  
Metan romance, humor, fantacia o lo que sea, pero el final tragico o triste.  
Pareja: X supuesto tiene que ser DrHrm o HrmDr. Como prefieran.  
El contenido, lo que gusten y deseen. Que no sea UA y los personajes entre mas apegados al original mejor.

Bueno, como diría mi hermanota Dryadeh, escritora del maravilloso Lija y Terciopelo (yo aquí haciéndote publicidad, hermanota):

Al turrón xD

* * *

Deseo.

El deseo se imprimía en cada huella sobre la envejecida madera de la casa de Hermione. Recorría despacio el salón. Bien cierto era que los mortífagos tenían la batalla casi perdida, pero aún podía darse un último gusto antes de caer en manos de aurores.

-Sangre sucia-canturreaba-¿Dónde te has metido?

Su varita en alto, alumbrando sus rasgos finos y sus facciones elegantes. Aún al borde de la muerte, a sabiendas que un auror podría estar acechando a la vuelta de la esquina, su figura elegante se movía ágil y con ese porte altivo característico suyo. ¿Qué esperaban los aurores que hiciera, llorar?

Apenas hacía un mes que se había graduado en Hogwarts. Y aún no había sido marcado, cuando Voldemort cayó. Pero de eso hacía unas pocas horas. Algún otro mortífago poderoso lo haría. O eso esperaba él.

-Sangre sucia-pronunciaba-Granger, sal de donde estés. Si colaboras nada malo te pasará.

Hermione aguardaba al acecho tras el diván, varita en mano. Le había visto venir desde lejos.

-Bú-le respondió al mortífago saliéndole al paso-Te estaba esperando, Malfoy. Tan puntual como siempre.

Un silencio incómodo y pesado se apoderó de la sala.

-Tan sangre sucia como siempre-le contestó fríamente él.

-Piérdete, Malfoy.

-¿Qué harás si no? Llamarás a cara rajada y a tu amiguito el pobretón¿verdad?

-Eso no es lo que yo…

La furia se apoderó de Hermione cuando fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-¡Harry, Harry¡Ron!-dijo, imitando el tono chillón de la castaña-¡Socorro, Malfoy me ha llamado sangre sucia!

Apuntó con su varita a la nuez de su enemigo y éste calló y la miró con unos ojos mortalmente fríos.

-Si eres capaz de ponerte en boca palabras que no existen, es porque eres una rata vil y miserable.

-Y a pesar de todo me amas-siseó Draco-Ni siquiera en momentos como éste dejas de hacerlo. Porque llevo siguiéndote el paso mucho tiempo.

Hermione abofeteó la piel pálida del rubio, dejando marcada la huella rojiza de cinco dedos finos.

-Hurón asqueroso, estoy tratando de refrenar mi instinto salvaje. Y no me ayudas con tus sarcasmos-espetó secamente la chica.

El deseo aumentaba por momentos y Hermione notaba el punto lujurioso en la mirada de su contrincante. Le helaba la sangre el mercurio inyectado de sus ojos. Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, retiró sus ojos avellanas de los de Draco. Le quemaban.

-¿Dónde ha ido a parar tu orgullo de leona?-le preguntó sarcástico Draco.

-Esta leona está herida, pero su orgullo sigue intacto-le respondió furiosa.

-¿Por eso te queman mis ojos?-siseó con malicia el rubio- ¿Por eso no puedes estar sin mí?

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta de Hermione.

-Intentas refrenar tus instintos. ¿Cuáles son esos instintos?

Una sonrisa frívola y claramente fingida se pintó en el rostro de Hermione.

-Mis instintos animales-le dijo con voz fingidamente lujuriosa-me incitan a besarte aquí mismo y en este momento. Después a lo mejor podríamos revolcarnos desnudos por el parquet del salón, la moqueta de la cocina… lo que te dé más morbo.

Esa era su oportunidad.

-¿Y si son mis instintos animales más fuertes que los tuyos?

-Tendríamos que comprobarlo.

Otra vez deseo. Deseo corriendo por sus venas.

-Eres la reina de los dobles sentidos.

-Soy la reina-le respondió mordazmente.

Y sucedió.

El Malfoy frío y de porte elegante dio paso a una fiera incontenible que se abalanzó sobre la castaña como si fuera un lobo hambriento, mientras el deseo que se había estado ocultando tanto tiempo hacía gala de presencia en el aire.

El delicado perfume femenino de la castaña embriagaba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. La había acorralado contra el diván y la agarraba con fuerza de las muñecas. Ella dejó salir de su garganta un gemido.

-Me haces daño, maldito estúpido.

-¿Y a mí qué? Las sangre sucia como tú son inferiores.

-¿Por qué me has acorralado contra el diván entonces?

Ante la furia de haber quedado sin palabras, ejerció más presión sobre las muñecas de la castaña y le mordió el labio inferior con furia sacándole otro gemido y algunas gotas de sangre a Hermione. Poco le importaba, en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado matando el deseo que crecía en su interior.

-Vas a pagar por esto Malfoy.

Acercó sus labios al oído de Hermione y mientras el roce de éstos le hacía cosquillas a la castaña, escogió sus palabras. Disfrutaba de hacerle daño, pero más disfrutaba de tenerla toda para él. Y eso era algo que Draco no estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

-Bien. Hermione- ella se estremeció ante la lujuria con que mencionó su nombre- No tengo ni idea de lo que pretendes hacerme. Pero-murmuró acercándose más a la chica- seguro que yo puedo hacer algo mucho peor.

A la castaña no le gustaba cómo había sonado ese "mucho peor". Sabía que Malfoy era un cabrón y un degenerado, pero se aferraba con fuerza a la idea de que si le seguía el juego él podría jugar su broma y después decirle algo del tipo de: No me acercaría a una impura ni por todo el oro de Gringotts .

Sí, Hermione estaba encantada ante esa idea. No había tenido oportunidad de asestarle el golpe de gracia, pero si seguía acercándose a ella sería capaz de reventarle la cabeza.

-Esto es una broma de mal gusto.

-No-siseó el rubio-No lo es. Esto, pequeña sangre sucia, se llama deseo. Y tras el deseo viene casi siempre el sexo.

Draco ya estaba de nuevo a menos de un centímetro de Hermione, que aún intentaba limpiar la sangre que le corría por el labio.

-Aunque claro. Eso no puedes saberlo-susurró contra sus labios-Porque eso no viene en tus libros.

En un acto instintivo Hermione intentó hacerse atrás, pero no pudo. El aliento del rubio contra su boca era algo que a Hermione no le gustaba. Mentira, le gustaba, pero no era bueno.

-Esto no está bien, Draco.

-Está muy mal, Hermione-le contestó él.

Los ojos grises de Draco se fijaron entonces en los labios de Hermione y con la sangre aún brotando de la herida que él mismo le había hecho, la encontraba más sensual que antes. Se acercó a sus labios y los rozó con los suyos.

Y bastó para enloquecer a Hermione. Tenía calculado hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero aquello se salía de su control. Solo pretendía asustarla un poco, vengarse. Y en cambio allí estaba, intentando descubrir quien de los dos deseaba más el beso que estaba por llegar.

-Al diablo con lo que está bien y lo que no-murmuró Hermione.

El rubio buscó los labios de la castaña y los atrapó con los suyos. Hermione gimió y Draco aprovechó para colarse en su boca, buscando con ansias la lengua de la castaña, y cuando la encontró se enroscó en ella como una serpiente, en un beso casi desesperado, pasional. Muy intenso. Tanto que Draco apenas se dio cuenta de los pasos que resonaban provenientes de la cocina.

Hermione fue la primera en divisar la capa negra de mortífago que asomaba por la esquina. Se vio obligada a separarse de Draco, que la miró con reproche.

-Es uno de los tuyos-le dijo la castaña en un susurro casi imperceptible-Creo que viene a marcarte.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-inquirió Draco.

-Eso ahora no importa.

Robó un último beso de los labios de Hermione y se separó de ella.

-Corre si aprecias tu vida. No voy a salvarte si te descubren aquí.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella sin entender.

-Porque yo sí aprecio mi vida.

Pero era evidente que esa no era la respuesta que pedía la castaña. Lo que no entendería nunca era por qué no la entregaba.

El silencio volvió por unos segundos a la sala, hasta que se vio roto por la voz masculina del rubio.

-Si los dos salimos de esta, prometo retomar "nuestros" asuntos en el punto donde los hemos dejado.

-Yo prometo entrenar mucho para ese momento.

-Y seguirás siendo la reina de los dobles sentidos.

-No te preocupes, hay cosas que no se olvidan.

Otra vez una frase con doble sentido. Eso le enloquecía. Prefería decirse que sólo era deseo, aunque sabía que no podría engañarse eternamente. Era algo más.

La castaña le dirigió una última sonrisa y se marchó de la estancia con paso firme.

Tenía intenciones de salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina, pero unos pasos la retuvieron, eran como zarpas sobre el parquet del suelo, que sonaban como un perro muy pesado caminando sin ganas.

-Lupin-susurró Hermione-. Draco está ahí dentro con otro mortífago. No está marcado, tal vez podríamos hacer algo por él.

Pero Lupin no respondió.

-Lupin, sé que estás transformado, pero eso no te impide responderme.

Lupin seguía sin responder.

-¿Lupin?

No respondió tampoco Lupin esta vez, pero sí otra voz.

-No…tú no…eres Lupin, no-murmuró con miedo Hermione.

-No-rugió el licántropo.

-Eres… ¡GREYBACK!

Hermione intentó correr y no pudo, escuchó las palabras y no las identificó, vio la luz verde procedente del salón y se le heló la sangre en las venas. ¿Y si Draco había muerto? Sus dudas se borraron cuando lo vio hacer aparición en la cocina, donde ella se encontraba acorralada por Fenrir Greyback. Le dirigió un hechizo al licántropo y salió despedido.

-Corre si quieres seguir viva-le chilló histérico el rubio.

Hermione había quedado paralizada, Draco Malfoy, el mismo que le dijo que no la defendería si la atrapaban allí, estaba cubriéndole las espaldas. Esperando una reacción de la castaña que nunca llegó, Draco esperaba en pie hasta que fue derribado por Greyback. El rubio intentó zafarse el lobo inútilmente, y Hermione consiguió mandar por los aires al lobo con un hechizo, pero eso no hizo sino incrementar la furia de este.

El licántropo se acercó a pasos agigantados a Draco y Hermione, el primero con el semblante serio, ella con una cara que expresaba el terror en su más puro estado. De un zarpazo aturdió al rubio y le propino un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. Con lentitud y pasos pesados se acercó a la castaña, que temblaba de miedo.

-Él es un traicionero, y tu una sangre sucia, los dos moriréis. Yo mismo me ocuparé de ello-rugió con ferocidad.

Con una zarpa apartó el enmarañado cabello de la chica de su cuello, dejando a la vista ese punto vulnerable donde latía la vida. Draco despertó en el momento en que Greyback enterraba sus comillos en el cuello de la castaña, que gritó de dolor y derramó algunas lágrimas. Con una sonrisa rota le miró unos segundos. Sus últimos segundos. Al menos moriría con la certeza de que aquel beso no fue un sueño. El rubio se abalanzó sobre el lobo y lo intentó separar de la castaña, y aunque no lo consiguió, de haberlo hecho igualmente habría sido tarde para ella. Herido en su orgullo y en algo que no sabía que existía, el alma, dirigió la varita al lobo.

-Crucio-gritó Draco.

Una carcajada macabra inundó la sala dándole un aire tétrico a la escena, mientras el lobo se retorcía y aullaba de dolor en el suelo. La satisfacción dibujada en la cara de Draco, los gritos procedentes de la casa, el olor de un asesinato reciente. Los aurores no tardarían en llegar. Y lo acusarían a él sin duda de la muerte de Hermione. Y no le importaría en absoluto, porque ella y Greyback eran sus únicos testigos, y ni una ni otro podrían declarar a su favor.

El momento de distracción de Draco había acabado por dejar libre al licántropo, que se encaminó a él con paso decidido. Alzó la varita y murmuró las palabras.

-Avada Kedavra.

El semblante serio de Draco era lo último que Greyback esperaba ver. No sintió el más mínimo placer cuando lo vio caer al suelo inerte, sin grito de dolor, sin expresión de terror, sin luchar por su vida.

Los aurores no tardaron en llegar. Encontraron a los dos chicos muertos y al licántropo sonriendo macabramente, y tras las lágrimas por parte de los aurores, atraparon al licántropo, que sería llevado a Azkaban, levitando tras ellos iban los cadáveres. Parece que al fin y al cabo no pudieron retomar "sus"asuntos.

* * *

Bueno, final trágico, ambos meurtos, y no, no hay cabida en este fic para eso de "la otra vida", porque entonces el final sería indirectamente feliz, así que nada de más allá ni menos acá¿vale?

Bueno, este intento de escritora se despide, espero que haya gustado y haber cumplido las condiciones.

Dedicado a las chicas de Canela&Menta o Dramione o el foro o lo que queráis. En especial para Giule o o0esmeralda0o, Dryadeh, Floh Black y las demás familiares de pega que me salieron en ese foro maravilloso.

Sweetie, la no-dulce.


End file.
